Reality Sucks
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Cinnamon took the dare. Sky fell through the portal, and when they went after him, they found themselves in an un-blocky world. When they meet their real selves who play them in Minecraft, things start to get awkward. And finding their way home gets harder every second. Features Youtubes like Tobuscus, Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Ant, Yogscast, Cupquake, SethBling and our OCs! :) ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Cat: Welcome, my faithful Cat-Lovers, to Reality Sucks! I am GreeceXCats527, as you well know by now. :) This story is about how some of Cat Army, some of Dog Army, and other minecraft youtubers fall into something and get taken into reality and have to get home. I will only update this once a week, and we will have contests. With plushie prizes. ;) On with the story! We will accept OCs and my sis convinced me to add 3 to this story. :| Dunno how I feel about that...**

Cinnamon walked down the hallway of her ligit cobblestone castle. She needed to get some sleep. She brushed her ginger hair out of her eyes when she opened the door, surprised to see Nutmeg sitting on her floor. The girl stood up. She had black hair with black cat ears and a tail. Nutmeg wore a green and black shirt and a black skirt with black boots. She was busy looking over a map.

"Hey."

Nutmeg looked up when Cinnamon greeted her. She gave a small wave and beckoned for Cinnamon to come closer. "Look," Nutmeg said, pointing to a part of the map with a large pit. "That's where we're going. That's what Sky dared us all to climb into. We're supposed to bring somethng back from the bottom, and he says he wants to go too. You up for it right now?"

Cinnamon nodded, not bothering to change. She had enough on. She wore an over-sized creeper hoodie with a creeper face on it, with short green shorts. They were pretty short, you couldn't see them that well. She grabbed a sword and a steak before leading Nutmeg out the door and down the hall.

Outside, the warm summer air greeted them. Cinnamon shrugged it off, though. She had a mission to complete; prove to Sky that Cat Army was completely Epiknessessess, and Sky Army was only Epik. They walked down to the road and hopped onto the backs of their horses.

Since Nutmeg knew the way already to The Pit - she had the map - she led the way. Cinnamon followed close behind, veering off into the forest after the Luitenant. They rode over an unusually high hill and saw that the others were waiting on the edge of The Pit. (Not referenced from Parks and Recreation. :) ) Cinnamon waved at Deadlox when they reached the edge.

"You ready to lose?" Sky asked when they'd gotten all ready?

"Yeah," she shot back. "Lose my annoyance!" Cinnamon jumped onto the first rock and parkoured down to the first ledge, Nutmeg and Ant close behind. The next rock was particularly tricky to reach, but she did a sprint and made it. Turning around, Cinnamon527 saw Sky sprinting the jump. "Speed jump!" For some reason, he said that when he sprinted in parkour.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached the bottom. Sky hopped off his rock and landed on the ground; only to slip right through as if it were merely water. Stunned, everybody else nervously jumped in after him. As they went through the portal, Cinnamon grabbed onto somebody's arm, and then. they hit the ground hard.

It took a few moments for the minecrafters to recover. Cinnamon realized she'd been clutching Deadlox's arm and let go. Awkward. She was the first to stand up on a pair of wobbly legs. Looking aound, I realized something terrifying; nothing was blocky.

"Guys? This doesn't look at all like Minecraft."

(The authoress wants to cliffhang it right here, but Kat doesn't d short chappies anymore with this.)

Sky rubbed his head. "I-I don't exactly know," he whispered. "That ground... it wasn't solid anymore. Something strange is going on..."

"You think!?" Ant cried, standing up next to them. "Look at me. I'm, I'm, I'm hideous!"

They all looked at AntVenom. He most certainly wasn't square anymore. Neither was anyone else. Ivy pulled on Nutmeg's tail, and it came right off. Her ears tilted to the side, and Nutmeg saw that they were all fake. "I don't even know what I am anymore," she murmured.

Everybody else looked at themselves. Cinnamon (she was part creepeh... didn't mention that...) tried to explode, but it didn't work.

"What the Hell?"

The voice came from the bottom of the hill. Cinnamon looked down the hill to see three blocky people, a guy and two girls, running up it. The first girl had golden-brown hair and blue-gray eyes. The second girl was slightly different. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Finally, the boy had dark brown hair. Cinnamon had no idea what color eyes he had. It was hard to tell from so far away.

They were all staring up the hill, confused. Cinnamon didn't know whether to be friendly, or kill them. Her instinct said, 'kill', but it said that about everybody.

When she didn't move, the guy said something to the golden-brown haired girl, and they went up the hill. As they reached to top, Sky pulled out his budder sword. Or, at least, what remained of it. Now his sword was just a stick with 2 green pieces of paper stuck to it.

The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you tape your money to a stick?" she asked. They ignored her.

"Um, my name's Cinnamon," Cinnamon tried, shaking hands with the golden-brown haired girl. "Cinnamon527. We're new here. Could you, uh, help us?"

The guy and girl exchanged a look. "Um, who are they?" he asked, motioning at everybody else.

This time, Nutmeg answered. "I'm Nutmeg_Kitten725. These are Sky, Deadlox, AntVenom, Ivy141, Lightning5050, Mhurley1, TrueMU, Tobuscus, Honeydew, Xephos, Llannah, LividCoffee, cupquake, and SethBling."

All of the un-blocky peoples' jaws dropped. "Something is very wrong here," Sky whispered to Cinnamon. She nodded, silently agreeing.

The guy decided to pretend nothing was wrong. "Alright," he said. "Come on back to our place. We'll, uh, get you some rooms. I'm Ty, by the way. This is Katherine and Laurel. Welcome to LA."

**Cat: What do you guys think? Pretty good so far?**

**Deadlox: *poofs in* Hello.**

**Cat: Hi. Where's everybody else?**

**Deadlox: They were sleeping and didn't feel like poofing in...**

**Cat: Eh. Whateveh. Okay, now we shall do some talking about... nothing.**

**5 hours later...**

**Cat: Wasn't that fun?**

**Deadlox: ...**

**Deadlox: Sure... Well, we'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Canadian Tuesday, eh?**

**Cat: ^..^ Cat, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat: Yay! This is chapter 2.**

**Nutmeg: *grabs Cat's hair* Ooh! orange!**

**Cat: *slaps Nutmeg's face* NO! Okay, this will be in Ty's POV and Kat's POV. :3**

***Ty's POV***

Something just wasn't right about these people. 1st of all, they carried names you'd only find in videa games, like Minecraft. 2nd of all, three of them had names of real Minecrafters. Now that he thought about it, Ty realized they _all_ had the names of real Minecrafters.

He opened the door to their apartment building. When they walked inside, the guy in the white shirt and headphones started playing with the light switch. "This is a seriously weird lever," he said, following them into the next room.

The guy named Sky was busy pressing buttons on the TV and remotes. "Dude, where do you come from where they don't have TVs?" Katherine asked.

"What's a TV?"

Ty wanted to face-palm himself, but he had to get them a room. "Okay, guys," he said. "So, you need to break up into groups of, um, five. Then you can get an apartment room."

They all looked at him like they didn't know what an apartment room was. Ty opened the door and let them all out. Laurel was looking at them like they'd all grown an extra head. "What is wrong with these people?" she muttered, flopping down on the couch.

Katherine followed Ty out down the hall and opened the door to the office. The guy that owned the place, a tall guy named Jason, was scrolling through a document on his computer.

Ty coughed uncomfortably, and Jason turned around. "Huh?"

Behind them, the odd people had sorted themselves. Ant, Sky, the guy that played with the light-switch, TrueMU, and Tobuscus were one group. Cupquake, Mhurley, Ivy, Nutmeg, and Cinnamon were another. The last group had six people. Llannah, Xephos, Honeydew, LividCoffee, SethBling, and Lightning5050.

"These guys need rooms," Ty answered nervously. "Three rooms."

Jason looked over Ty's shoulder and surveyed the group of 16 people. "Alright, well, that group of six... two of them have to move. Or 1 of them. They can go with you, if you don't mind. You might want to have them re-sort..."

Ty nodded, not really minding at all. So, they re-sorted their groups. SethBling would be staying in Ty, Kat, and Laurel's room. Jason handed him the three room keys, and Ty passed them on to the groups.

"Here," he said, showing the last group their place. (BW, they are in totally different groups now. :3 ) "You just put the key in that lock, and then open the door."

Cinnamon jamed the key into the lock. "Why not just use a button?" she muttered under her beath when the door finally opened. Ty watched them go inside, before closing the door and sliding down against the wall in a sitting position.

***Katherine's POV***

"Um, can you _not_ do that?" Kat asked SethBling as he played with the stove. "You could start a fire."

He looked up at her, annoyed. "Well, at least tell me how you did this with redstone," he said. "It's amazing!"

Laurel rolled her eyes from her place on the couch. "Whatever."

"So, where are you guys from?" Ty asked when he got back from showing the others around. "I mean, you seem pretty foreign, but you speak out language perfectly."

SethBling looked at him oddly. "We're from Minecraft," he responded. "Where else.?"

Katherine and Ty exchanged a glance. They couldn't possibly be from a video game. That was impossible! Just then, something on the computer rang.

Kat jumped over the couch and opened it up. It was Skype. She answered the call,not a video-chat, thank God. They always made her cmputer really slow. The person who answered sounded just like the Sky guy from earlier.

"Hey, Adam." Ty went over to the computer. "What's up?"

"We're going to play Ghost Squadron with some of the others," Katherine responded for Adam, not looking up from her screen as she signed in to Minecraft and pulled up the server. Some of the other people that they knew, including Taylor, Toby, and Matt. When Laurel heard what they were doing, she and Ty logged on as well.

Most of them were recording. Kat pulled on her headphones and hit record on her web-cam. "Hello, Cat-Lovers!" she said, and out of the corner of her eyes, saw SethBling giving her awkward looks. "My name's Cat General, as you very well know by now, and today we're going to be playing Ghost Squadron. So, basically, we have different teams. You can see your team-members, and they look sort of ghost-like. The other team has, particals around them, sort of, you you have to kill them."

She quickly joined the blue team as an archer, and the game started. "Alright, let's do this!" Kat's character jumped down from the ledge where they had spawned in, and she instantly saw a wooden sword floating in the air.

Katherine shot down the bearer of the wooden sword, then went off to get more people.

After they'd played a few rounds, Ktherine ended her video. "Alright, well I'll update later," she said into the mic. "Until then, peace! And happy Aussie Sunday. Cat, out."

She finished the video, ended her Skype, and spun around in her chair to fave Laurel and Ty. Their team had won three out off the five played rounds, and SethBling was staring at the computer screen in awe.

"What's up with him?" Ty asked Kat in a whisper.

Katherine just shrugged as SethBling turned his attention to the fridge. "I'll take care of it." Laruel got up from her seat and tried to explain everthing that happened in a fridge to SethBling as Kat go up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed," she told then. "'Night." Katherine gave Ty a hug before walking into her bedroom and going to sleep.

**Cat: Whew, this chapter was hard to write! Listening to Home almost the whole time. I hate live songs... Anyways, just thought you guys should know, Ghost Squadron is something you can actually play. SethBling also helped make it, the ip adress for the server it's on is .oc I think. If it doesn't work, I'll check on it, and tell you guys the real one next week. By the way, I suck at it. And Kat is good. Irony is not funny when it's like that...**

**SethBling: *poofs in* Hi. I was in this chapter. :)**

**Cat: We know. *poofs SethBling away***

**Cat: Well, I'll update later. Until then, peace. And happy Canadian Tuesday, eh? ^..^ Cat, out.**


End file.
